The Winchesters
by slpy809
Summary: I am reposting this story. I know that the sister thing has been done, but please read. This revolves around the brother's almost 18 year old sister Riley. Please read!
1. Note to Readers

Ok so it has been years since I have updated this story, but I've been really getting into Supernatural again so I'm gonna give it another shot. I thought about writing just a new story all together, but I really want to use this one. So, I know it's going to sound a little weird, but I am going to change some stuff around. Like I am going to change her name from Logan to Riley, simply because in the time between when I first posted this and now I have dated a guy named Logan and let's just say I really don't feel like writing a story with his name in it. LOL So I am really sorry if this bothers anyone, but I hope it will be worth it.


	2. reviews

AimesLuvsTheMetallicar  
2007-01-01  
ch 4, reply

omg! this is so great! why havnt you updates! lol.

EmSyd  
2006-08-08  
ch 4, reply

Awesome.

HYPERLITE.HO  
2006-03-30  
ch 4, reply

o scary! update asap!!

SammySexKitten  
2006-03-22  
ch 4, reply

WHAT HAPPENS TO HER?  
oh no will they find her.  
i hope they find her and kick the shit outta that thing, but save the little boi too!?!

cworhp  
2006-03-21  
ch 1, reply

this story is so good. I cant wait untill the next chapter comes.

eaglegal  
2006-03-18  
ch 4, reply

Hi, I love your story. Please update! It is so good.

darkdestiney2000  
2006-03-03  
ch 4, reply

Good chappie! I really like this...um but could you space out the dialog...it's kinda hard to read...please...can't wait for more

Dex1  
2006-03-02  
ch 4, reply

I'll just assume that she is dreaming and either Sam or Dean is the one grabbing her and trying to pull her out of the dream world.   
Suggestions? I know earlier you said she was taking sleeping pills...I don't know why or if you were already going somewhere w/ it, but most sleep aids cause the brain to bypass REM and therefore prevent a person from dreaming. So maybe she knew that and was taking them to keep from having disturbing dreams like these, or maybe she'd gone so long w/ that part of her brain being unable to activate itself properly that now it's "acting up". Like, ppl who tend to skip over REM for whatever reason are more likely to have night terrors. Just a thought. I'm really interested to see where you are going though.

NellieBly413672  
2006-03-02  
ch 4, reply

it was good. next chapter you should be about sam and dean looking for logan or something like that. ud. soon!

Dex1  
2006-03-01  
ch 3, reply

so is it a dream? I guess you'll just have to update so I can find out. So, really, go on now...update...now'd be be good.

Vicki Carmicheal  
2006-03-01  
ch 3, reply

This is a really good story. I can't wait for the next installment! I really liked the scene with the bag of Cheetos.

bubbles90  
2006-03-01  
ch 3, reply

update fast please! i think this is great! good job!!

NellieBly413672  
2006-02-28  
ch 3, reply

that was freaky. i wonder how she got there or it might just be a dream...but it was pretty good. can't wait until the ud.

NellieBly413672  
2006-02-27  
ch 2, reply

ok, its been like 3ever since you updated! i hope you didn't forget about this story! its really good so far and i really want you to continue it!

midnight893  
2006-02-20  
ch 2, reply

I love it ! Its awsome please write three and four

NellieBly413672  
2006-02-13  
ch 1, reply

hey, this is really good so far. i like it. update really soon! and logan seems cool. i like the relationships they have with one another. :)

CaliforniaChick  
2006-02-11  
ch 2, reply

nice update! thought dean and logan were so cute at the end. i love the subtlety of deans affections. excellent! update soon!

Dex1  
2006-02-11  
ch 2, reply

sweet.

Dex1  
2006-02-10  
ch 1, reply

I like the characters, good handle on Dean and Sam, and Logan seems fairly 3-dimensional. Interested to see where it all goes. Update soon!

Tanya13  
2006-02-08  
ch 1, reply

hey i like this story. i hope you continue it. its one of the better ones involv. a Winchester sister

CaliforniaChick  
2006-02-06  
ch 1, reply

hey! i've read all the other "winchester sister" ones and this one is by far the best! i love all their relationships and dynamics! its awesome, update soon!


	3. How it all started

**I decided to write this because this is where the whole story starts and I thought it was important to include it. Plus it's less confusing to do it this way then to make it a series of flashbacks throughout the story.**

Lawrence, Kansas

17 years ago

"Come on boys, let's say goodnight to your sister," Mary Winchester said pushing the step stool over to the crib so each boy could kiss the small baby's head. Then leaning down she did the same, "Goodnight Love,"

Behind her she heard the footsteps of her two young sons as they ran to their father. "Hey boys," John said as he hoisted the two boys up effortlessly like he had so many other nights before. "So what do you think guys, you think Riley is ready to play catch yet?" Both boys shook their head in response. "No Daddy," Dean giggled. "No….you don't think so?" "She's a girl Daddy." "Girls can play catch too Sammy. She might even play better than boys." "Is mommy better than you?" Dean asked looking between his parents. "Yep," His mother said matter-of-factly as she sent a taunting look at her husband, "You got them?" "Yea I got 'em."

Once she was gone Dean looked at his father. "Can mommy really play better than you Daddy?" John looked over his shoulder for his wife then whispered, "She thinks she can but she really can't." "I heard that," Came his wife's voice from down the hall. He flashed his boys an "oops" look and laughed. "Ok boys time for bed. Sweet Dreams Riley," He cooed as he turned off the light

A few hours later Mary awoke to the sounds of her daughter fussing on the monitor. "John," she said flipping on the light. When she realized he wasn't in bed she got up and headed for the baby's room. "Is the hungry?" She asked the man by her daughter's crib. "Shhhh." Was the only response given.

She was headed back to the bedroom when she noticed that the light was flickering at the end of the hall. Groggily she walked over and after a few taps it returned to normal. She shrugged and started to walk back, but stopped when she caught the sound of the downstairs TV. She walked down to see her husband asleep on the recliner. "Oh my God." Terrified she ran back up the stairs to her daughter room to find it empty. She looked at the infant to see that she was fine then ran for the boys' rooms. She swung open Dean's door first to see him sleeping soundly then did the same to Sam's. The result wasn't the same. There stood a man over her sleeping son.

John awoke to the sound of his wife screaming. Calling her name he darted up the stairs to where he had heard the scream. He charged into Sam's room to find the four-year-old rubbing his eyes groggily. He sighed thinking it had been a dream and it was his yelling that had caused Sam to wake up. "Daddy?" The boy asked still half asleep. "Yea buddy it's alright lay back down I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." "Why was Mommy screaming?" John's eyes went wide and that's when he noticed something dripping on the kid's bed. He looked up and what he saw he will never forget. "Mary," He yelled to his bleeding wife who was pinned to the ceiling. He went to grab for her but he felt his son sit up next to him and stopped. Instinctively, he grabbed his child, covered his eyes and ran towards the hall.

"Daddy," Dean said coming out of his room. John put Sam down and looked at Dean. "Go get the baby out of her crib and take you brother and sister outside as fast as you can and don't look back. Now Dean go!" The two boys ran to the nursery and pushed the step stool over to the crib. Dean climbed up and grabbed the infant girl in his arms, holding her head like his parents had taught him. "Come on Sammy. Hurry," He said as the two boys and their sister made their way out to the front lawn.

John made it back to Sammy's room just in time to see his beautiful wife be engulfed by flames. He still tried to reach for her, but the flames leaped out at him as if to keep him away. He had no choice he had to run, if not for himself then for his children. He made his way outside. "I got you," He said as he snatched up all three of them up in one quick swipe and ran from the inferno that was once his home.

As the fire fighters tried to battle the blaze, John could do nothing but sit on the hood of his Impala with his three now motherless children. All he could do was watch as everything he knew went up in flames. He was in shock, he was heartbroken, but most of all……He was pissed!


	4. What's up with Sam?

**Supernatural**

**Ok I put new characters in the story although it still has about the same storyline except Sam and Dean have a sister. I know I know it's been done. Her name is Riley. She was in the nursery the night their mom died not Sam, but the fire still took place in Sam's room and he still has demon blood in him and everything. Please read and review. Ok just to clear things up, in my story Dean is 24, Sam is 22, and Riley is 17 almost 18. I know Dean is 26 in the show, but o well. I am starting in season one, but im hoping to catch up as soon as I can without losing a whole lot of time.**

Sam awoke from the dream as if someone had violently shaken him. He sat up in bed and brushed a drop of sweat off of his forehead. It was that same dream. That same horrible dream of Jessica burning on the ceiling. Only this time the dream included two other people. The first one was his mother. He knew he had been far to young to remember that night and he actually didn't think he had seen anything at all, but it just seemed so real to him.

Both visions startled him, but it was the last one that stuck in his mind. It was the final person he would stay awake thinking about. It was his sister, Riley. She was the only girl left in his life now. All of the others had suffered the same tragic fate, and he couldn't shake the feeling that history was going to repeat itself. No, he thought. He wouldn't let that happen. Dean wouldn't let that happen. Not to her. That thing was not going to rip their baby sister away from them. It had already done so much to their family. These thoughts didn't comfort him though. What if they couldn't protect her? What if they couldn't stop it from killing her? These thoughts circulated through his head for the rest of the night until he finally fell asleep some hours later.

Before he had even had an hour of sleep Sam awoke to the sound of bickering. "Riley seriously you're not the only one who needs the bathroom," He heard Dean say. "Chill out Dean you can have it in a couple minutes." Dean threw up his hands in defeat and walked over to his bed to sit down. "Can you believe her?" Dean whined reaching under the bed and pulling out one for his shoes. Sam yawned loudly and went to sit at the edge of his bed facing Dean. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his brother who was surveying him like he had grown another head. "Did you get any sleep last night? You look like hell." "Thanks man." "Hey I'm just sayin," Dean said putting his hands up defensively.

Sam was about to say something when the bathroom door opened and a 17-year-old girl walked out. "'Bout damn time," Dean said walking past her into the bathroom. Riley went and sat in the same spot Dean had been sitting. She looked at Sam. "Bad night?" She asked drying her hair with a towel. "Why does everyone keep saying that? Do I really look that bad?" "That…or it could be the fact that you were up all night tossing and turning that tipped us off. Did you have another dream?" "No I just couldn't sleep okay?" Sam told her in a harsh tone. "Geez it was just a question no need to bite my head off." She got up and went to the mirror hanging by the door to brush her hair. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I'm ok Ri, I promise. I didn't have another dream. In fact I don't think I dreamed about anything at all," He lied. "Ok if you say so."

Dean came out of the bathroom without his shirt on **(I know you all like that mental picture cuz I know I do)** and a towel hanging around his neck. "It's all yours Sammy, but make it quick," He said shaking the water out of his hair. Sam walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He would still hear his brother and sister from behind the door. "Did you even wash your hair?" He heard Riley ask. "Hey it's not my fault that I don't need to take 2 hour showers like some people around here." "Well excuse me for valuing good hygiene." He heard Dean say something in reply, but he couldn't make it out.

Sam walked over to the sink and splashed some water on his face in an attempt to wake himself up. Without looking he grabbed a towel from the rack and dried his face. When he looked up he jumped at what he saw in the mirror. It was Jessica. He spun around to find nothing there. He looked at mirror then behind him again. Nothing. He let out a sigh and grabbed his toothbrush. He had been seeing her a lot lately, but it still freaked him out. He didn't take his eyes off of the mirror for even a second while he brushed his teeth.

She had said something. What was it? He tried to remember. He was lost in his memory when a knock came at the door yanking him out of his thoughts. "Come on Sammy we have got to get going," Dean yelled from the other side of the door. "K I'm coming." He looked at the mirror one last time before walking out.

Riley and Dean were waiting at the front door of the hotel for him. "Ready," Dean asked. Sam just nodded and the three siblings waked out of the hotel room. After throwing their bags in the trunk the three piled into the car. It wasn't even five minutes before the bickering started again. "You know you could let me drive sometime," Riley suggested from the backseat. "That isn't just a no that's a hell no." "Oh come on I 'm a good driver," She pointed out. "Not good enough to put you behing the wheel of this car.." "So you're really never going to let me drive. Not even once?" She asked leaning forward so she could talk to Dean better. "I'm not even going to justify that question with an answer." "You're serious…. you are never going to let me drive your car." "How many times are you going to ask the same damn question? Listen this time so we can clear this up. The only way you are ever going to get to drive my car is if I die and I plan on living a very very long time." "Whatever Dean you suck." "Ah there's the mature Riley we all know and love. Yea I'm really going to let you drive my car. Right. Good try." She let out a growl and sat back in her seat.

She looked up at Sam who hadn't said a thing the whole time. "You know you could back me up once in a while Sam. He didn't say anything. He just looked out the window lost in his thoughts. She sat up once again. "Is he asleep or something?" She asked Dean even though she knew the answer. Dean looked over at Sam. "Hey Sammy……Sammy…….SAM!" he yelled finally. Sam sat up like he didn't know why they were yelling at him. The truth was he actually didn't. "WHAT?" He shouted back. "What's been up with you lately man?" Dean asked looking at Sam then back at the road. "Nothing is up with me can you guys just leave me alone for two seconds without screaming at me." Sam looked from Dean to Riley as if he was expecting some sort of reaction. When he realized he wasn't going to get one he starred back out the window once again. Both Dean and Riley where taken back by Sam's sharp reaction. They exchanged worried looks before Riley sat back and Dean focused on the road.

After that the rest of the ride was mostly in silence. Dean and Riley had talked a little, but Sam hadn't said a single word. Every once in a while the two would look to Sam then back at each other as if asking the question they were both so desperate to know with their eyes. What was up with Sam? They each had their suspicions, but neither could be sure. They were both more worried than either of them wanted to admit.

Riley sat back looking at Sam for most of the ride. He had never acted like that towards her for no reason. Even if he did he wouldn't just leave it like that for hours. I mean it had been a long couple of months, but that was how they had grown up. They had always lived like that. What was so different now? Sam had just lost his girlfriend the same way they had lost their mother, which she knew, played a part, but that couldn't be all of it. He had been off a college without them and got used to having a constant place to live. He had gotten used to not having to spend all day in a car too, but that couldn't be all of it either.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was jealous of Sam being able to go off to college and have a normal life for a while. She knew Dean was too. She wished she could do that, but she couldn't leave Dean alone. He would go nuts. Plus even if she wanted to go she couldn't, because she hadn't been back to school since their dad had disappeared. He pissed her off too. He was so selfish. She knew he was going after the thing that had killed their mother. She wanted to find it too, but there is a limit to how much she can take. And Dean…he just has this sort if sole trust in their father. No doubt in his mind he is doing the right thing. Which she was sure he probably did doubt him, but he would never admit it.

She and Dean had gotten really close since Sam had left and their dad was always missing. They leaned on each other, but he had never opened up to her. In all fairness she had never opened up to him either, but they just were never built that way. They were raised like soldiers and for the most part that was what they were expected to be.

She had to stop thinking about all of this or she was going to go insane. She sipped what she had left of her pop she had gotten from the last crappy food place they had eaten at. It was dark now and they had been driving all day. She didn't think it was going to be possible for her to go to sleep and let her tired mind rest. She sat there for a few minutes with her eyes shut, but just as she had thought she was unable to sleep. Then she remembered the pills. She had bought some sleeping pills from a store a few days back. She wanted to offer some to Sam, but she knew he would freak out and tell Dean. Then Dean would freak out and take the pills away from her. She didn't really see why they cared, but she still just decided it would be better to avoid the whole situation.

She grabbed two as quietly as possible from the bottle in her bag. She stared at Dean making sure he wasn't looking then she popped the two pills into her mouth and finished off her drink to wash them down. She looked back at Dean. Good he hadn't seen. She leaned forward to the front of the car once again. Sam appeared to be sleeping, but you never could tell with him. She looked at Dean who had his eyes on the road.

"You're looking a little tired there sure you don't want me to drive?" She asked already knowing the answer was going to be no. Which this time was actually a good thing considering she had just taken two sleeping pills. He smiled. She just never stops. "No thanks I'm good." "Oookaay just makin sure." She kissed him on the stubly cheek before moving to the backseat again. He smiled and watched her through the rear view mirror as she settled back to go to sleep. That kid was the only thing that had kept him sane throughout this whole thing. Sam was loosing it and he probably would too if it wasn't for her around to put humor in the situation. They fought a lot, but in all truthfulness they weren't really fighting they were just dealing with everything that had been going on. He looked back at her one last time before looking back at the road. It was gonna be a long night.


	5. The Lost

Part 2

A few hours later Riley woke abruptly and sprang up into the darkness. Where was she? She squinted her eyes until the adjusted to the room. She breathed a sigh of relief. A hotel room…She was in their hotel room. Dean must have carried her in. Damn when those pills work the really work. She looked around the room. Dean was asleep on his bed and to her surprise it appeared Sam was too.

In that instant her stomach let out a loud growl. She threw the covers off and lifted herself off of the bed. Riley looked around for her shoes. Where the hell had Dean put them? She scanned the room, but saw no sign of them. Slowly, she tiptoed to Dean's bed. "Dean," she whispered to see if he was awake. He didn't reply. He didn't even move. She bent down and reached her small hand under his bed to retrieve his shoes. She had to feel around for a few moments, but she found them and walked to her bed. They were about 5 sizes to big, but she wasn't going to be gone for long.

Riley walked to the door. Slowly she moved her hand to the lock and turned it until is clicked. Her hand twisted the doorknob as quietly as possible watching the boys every second. They would kill her if they knew she had left without them, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Or her for that matter. When she cracked the door open a small amount of light crept inside and shinned on Sam's face. She looked at him for a moment then slipped her tiny body through the door.

The instant the door shut Sam woke up. He had barely been asleep in the first place. He sat up and looked around the room running his fingers through his dark hair. He took in a sharp breath as he noticed Riley wasn't in her bed. He shifted his head to Dean to see him sleeping soundly as usual. Worried Sam got up and walked to the bathroom. The light was off, but he wanted to make sure. He flipped it on. The sudden brightness hurt his eyes, but they soon adjusted to see the bathroom was empty.

He quickly walked to the lamp between his and Dean's bed. "Dean," He said switching on the light. Dean didn't say anything. He just shifted to another position to block out the light. "Dean," Sam said again this time raising his voice a little louder. "Dammit Sam just because you can't sleep doesn't mean the rest of us can't." Dean replied putting his arm over his eyes. "That's the thing Dean you're the only one who's sleeping." "What is that a riddle or something?" Dean asked sarcastically. Sam grabbed the edge of Dean's covers and threw them off of him. "Dude seriously," Dean exclaimed annoyed. "Riley's gone."

At this Dean snapped open his eyes and looked at the pull out sofa in which he had laid his sister earlier that night. "Well why the hell didn't you say so," Dean said getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom. "I already checked there," Sam informed him walking towards the front door. Dean ignored him. Sam had his hand on the doorknob when he stopped.

"Maybe she just went for a walk of something," Dean suggested walking towards Sam. "In which case I'm going to kill her." He stopped when he saw Sam. He followed his eyes to the floor where Riley's pink sneakers laid. "Where would she walk without her shoes Dean?" Sam asked slowly. The boys exchanged looks of horror as the different worst case scenarios rolled around in their heads.

Without another thought Sam twisted the doorknob and the two ran out leaving the door wide open. "You go that way I'll go this way," Dean said pointing. The boys both ran off in opposite directions. "Riley," Sam yelled as he turned the corned. He stopped and let out a sigh of relief. Riley was standing at a vending machine with her arms packed full of food and pop cans. She turned her head and saw Sam standing there in his socks. "Oh shit," she said quietly to herself as she slowly walked towards her brother. When they got within arms length of each other Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her into him making her drop a bag of cheetos on the ground. He wrapped both of his arms around her small body and kissed her long brown hair. He probably would have held onto her forever, but he heard Dean calling her name. "Over here," Sam called out.

The two looked back to see Dean turn a corner. When he saw them he changed from running to a quick walk. When he got to her he did the same thing Sam had done making her drop yet another bag of chips. "I'm going to kill you. I'm seriously like two seconds away from getting my gun." Dean said running his hand through her hair. She smiled and they broke apart. "What the hell where you thinking?" Dean asked. "I was just hungry." "She was hungry. Did you hear that Sam she was just hungry that's all." Dean's voice sounded annoyed, angry, and relived all at once. "Why didn't you put any shoes on?" "I did," She told him looking down. Dean followed her gaze to his shoes. Sam cracked a smile "I'm getting my gun," Dean said moving past her as if he was really going. "Dean," Riley called. "What?" He turned around and looked at her. "Sorry." It was all she could think to say at the moment. "Yea whatever," Dean replied walking back the room leaving Riley and Sam standing there. They could hear him mumble something to himself as he disappeared around the corner.

She turned to Sam. "Sorry Sam. I was just hungry you know." Sam looked at her for a moment as if deciding whether he was going to let her off that easy or not. The truth was he wasn't really that mad at her it had just scared the hell out of him, and his fears were heightened by the dreams he had been having. He looked her in the eyes. They were the same green eyes that stared at him in the mirror every morning. His face softened. "Yea I know," He finally sighed taking the food and drinks out of her hands. She picked up the two bags she had dropped and they walked back to the room.

About 2 hours later they were all still awake. Sam and Riley were sitting on one bed while Dean sat on the other. Sam and Riley just sat there munching on the junk food they had bought as Dean mindlessly flipped through the TV channels. The one's they actually had anyway. "Hotel T.V sucks," Riley said taking a gulp of her pop. Suddenly Dean got up and tossed the remote at their feet. Then without so much as a word Dean walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Dishearten Riley looked at Sam. "So He's pretty much gonna be pissed forever isn't he?" She asked. "He'll get over it. He always does," Sam told her reaching down to grab the remote and flip through channels like Dean had been doing seconds before. "What is the big damn deal? I went out to get some food from a vending machine, and he's acting like I took the car to McDonalds or something. I mean I'm a big girl I think I can handle walking 20 feet to a vending machine by myself," She vented tossing her chips on the night stand. "He was just scarred. We both were." "Yea, but you didn't freak out on me." "Yea… but that's because you have such a cute face and I can's stay mad at you," he said pinching her cheeks lightly. "Shut up." She pushed his hand away playfully. "Seriously. Why didn't you freak out?" She asked. He looked at her for a second. Why didn't he freak out? He had been having those dreams, which should have made him react a lot harsher than he did. Or maybe it was the fact that he had seen her that had changed his reaction. He had seen her die and that was a thought he was not likely to get out of his head anytime soon. She was so innocent to him, and he couldn't bear to lose her. She was still a little kid to him. She was the light of the family.

Sam said the only thing he would think of. The truth. "I guess Dean just shows emotion in a different way." "He thought I was dead so he threatened to shoot me. Yea that makes a lot of sense." "He just cares about you and he doesn't know how to show it. When he gets scared he gets mad. Just like Dad." "She thought for a second. She knew Sam was right. Sam was always right. "So why aren't you like that." Sam shrugged. "I dunno, same reason you aren't I guess. Look just cut Dean some slack he doesn't mean to be like that."

She was going to say something, but Dean walked out of the bathroom. His face looked pale like he was sick. That was the first time she realized Dean actually did love her. I mean she knew he loved her, but she couldn't recall a single time he had told her. She looked at him as he went and sat on the bed. He didn't even look at her. What was she going to do? Then she just decided to go with it.

Riley grabbed a bag of chips off the nightstand and got up. Dean looked at her as she crossed over to his bed. Without saying a word she plopped down next to him and laid her head on the headboard. She just sat there watching the television and Dean just sat there watching her. It was actually Dean who finally broke the silence. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked. "Watching T.V." Neither Sam nor Dean knew where she was going with this.

They all sat there for a few minutes when Riley spoke up out of nowhere. "Want a chip?" She asked extending the bag to her brother. She didn't take her eyes off the TV, but inside she was sweating. Take the damn chip Dean he mind screamed. Dean looked at the bag for a moment deciding weather or not to take it. Finally he took a cheeto and popped it into his mouth. Oh thank God she thought.

They didn't move for a few minutes when out of nowhere Dean took a pillow out from behind him and tossed it on her lap. She looked at him and put the pillow behind her. They just sat there watching Tales from the Crypt as if nothing had happened.

Sam couldn't help it he let out a small laugh that luckily went unnoticed. She knew exactly what Dean wanted. All he wanted to do was forget about the whole thing without having to talk about it and she made that happen. It was genius really. She knew him better than he ever thought anyone could ever know Dean.

Not even 45 minutes later everything was back to normal. Better than normal actually. "Ah that little Crypt keeper….I wanna pop that little bitch so bad," Dean said. Sam laughed, but Riley didn't make a sound. That's when Dean noticed she was asleep on his arm. He tried to move his arm without waking her, but it was impossible. "Dude a little help," Dean said to Sam. Sam jumped up and moved over to her side of the bed. He moved her so Dean could pull his arm out. He rubbed it trying to regain the feeling.

"Do you want me to move her?" Sam asked. Dean looked at her then back at Sam. He shook his head. "Nah it's fine," He whispered pulling the covers over her. Sam tried not to laugh. Dean hated people sleeping with him. He said it annoyed him. That was the whole reason they always had to find a hotel room with a pull out sofa. The three would alternate sleeping on it, because most of the time they were so uncomfortable. Sam walked over to his bed and laid down. He watched as Dean gently did the same trying not to wake the sleeping girl. Sam took one more look in their direction before shutting off the light.


	6. Micah

Part 3

Hours later Riley woke and sat up into the darkness once again. She figured that she was just in the hotel room, but this time when her eyes adjusted she was horrified to realize she was no longer there. In fact she was no longer anywhere that was familiar. She was on a cold floor. She stood up and looked around. It was so dark that she could hardly see the hand in front of her face. She felt her way around the walls until she found a doorknob. Opening it she pushed her way through and found herself falling for what seemed like forever until she finally landed in a pool of muddy water.

She pushed her way up through the dark water. Harder and harder she kicked trying to reach the top for air. Finally she got there and took in several deep breaths. She had almost drowned. Riley rubbed her eyes violently and tried to open them. When she did she looked around. The room was lit with candles, Thousands of candles that gave the room an eerie glow. She made her way out of the water onto the cold wet floor. She sat there for a few moments trying to catch her breath. When she did she finally pushed herself up. He leg hurt and it was bleeding. She wasn't sure how she had hurt it, but at that moment it didn't seem to matter.

Where was she? A draft of cold air rushed by her and she shivered. Wet and cold she walked forward into the room not sure of what she would find. Suddenly her mind snapped back to Sam and Dean, her brothers, were they here too. She did all she could think of doing. "Sam……Dean…," She called out. Her voice echoed and when it cut out there was nothing. Nothing, but the sound of her heartbeat and heavy breathing. She walked on shivering. She wasn't sure if it was from the cold or fear. Probably both.

How did she get here? Where was here? Are Sam and Dean here too? All of these questions rolled around in her confused head. They were still circulating when she heard the scream. She jumped at the sound. It was a shrill sound. Terrifying. She heard it again. All she could think was that someone needed help and she had to help them. She ran as fast as her leg s would take her. Her leg hurt, but she pushed that aside and continued to run.

She stopped when she could no longer hear the screams. She turned around in a circle tying to pick a sound. Any sound. She was in a darker room now. Only a few candles lit the way. She could see doors all around her. She tried to be quiet and listen, but she was breathing so hard she was unable to hear. Then she heard it. It was faint, but she was sure she had heard it. Crying. Someone was crying, she stopped breathing for a moment to listen. There it was again. She walked to the door that was right in front of her. As she slowly walked closer the sound got louder and she was sure that was where if was coming from.

Her unsteady hand moved to the doorknob. She closed here eyes for a moment as the fear of what could possibly be on the other side of the door overcame her. She stopped and her hand dropped to her side. For a second she thought about turning around, but then she heard the crying again. She took in a deep breath then again her hand moved to the cold knob. She twisted it and the door swung open. She gasped as a cold wind surrounded her and all of the candles around her blew out. Her knees quivered as she continued into the dark room.

She walked further into the room. She struggled to see with the aid of only one candle. The only candle that hadn't been blown out.

"Hey…where are you?" Riley whispered. They crying stopped. "Hey I'm gonna help you, but you have to tell me where you are." She heard him mumble something, but she couldn't understand him. "What?" "It's a trick," Came the voice. "What's a trick?" Riley asked. "You're not really here." "Yes I am I promise. I'm not a trick ok. I'm going to help you, but I can't see. You have to tell me where you are," She told him as she felt around the walls. "Promise you wont hurt me?" He asked with this sort of eerie kind of calm in his voice. "I promise I will not hurt you. I'm going to get you out of here, but you have to trust me."

Suddenly into the light a boy of about 8 appeared. She stopped and slowly approached him. As she got closer she could see his face, which was tear stained and dirty. "Hey what's your name?" She asked softly making sure she didn't startle him. "Micha," He replied so quietly he almost didn't hear him. She smiled and kneeled down in front of him. "My name is Riley," She told him touching his arm lightly. "How did you get here?" Micha looked at her for a moment trying to remember. "I…I don't know." "It's ok I don't' remember either." She assured him standing up. "Come on." She started to walk towards the door, but stopped when she noticed Micha wasn't following.

She walked back over to him and kneeled in front of him once more. "Listen Micha I'm gonna get you out of here, but I need you to trust me okay?" She extended her hand to him. He looked at her as if deciding if he was going to run or not. "Ok," he said finally taking her hand and gripping it tightly.

She led him to the door when again he stopped. . "What?" She watched as his eyes widened. "It's out there." His voice was shaking and she could tell he was terrified. Riley knew the poor kid had been traumatized beyond repair, but she was determined to make sure that nothing else happened to him. She took in a sharp breath. What was he talking about?

"What's out there?" She asked shakily. "The bogyman." "There is no such thing as the bogyman," She assured. "No he's real…I saw him." She didn't know why that was so hard to believe. She had seen her fair share of unbelievable things in her life. She was probably skeptical, because when she had been his age she had told Dean that she had seen the bogyman in her closet and he had made fun of her for it. Of course thinking back on it she did remember waking up the next day to find Dean sitting in her room with a 9mm in his hand.

The boy's hand shook with fear. It may not be the bogyman out there, but whatever it was she was sure that it was nasty. "Ok look….You are going to be fine…I am not going to let anything happen to you," She tried to reassure him. This kid was trusting her with his life and she wasn't sure what she was gonna do, but one thing was for damn sure, this kid was going to get through this even if she didn't. "I promise."

He nodded and the two continued in, they waked through the door and on down the hall. She wanted to go back the way she had come, but she couldn't remember where that was. They moved down each corridor meeting dead end after dead end. It was like this place was a maze designed to trap anyone who dared try to get through it. With every dead end they came upon Riley became increasingly uncertain of her fate and the fate of this little boy for which she was now responsible for. She looked upon his face as it became more and more frightened with every disappointment.

After they had explored what seemed like thousand of long hallways and mysterious doors they finally came across the pool of water in which Riley had originally fallen into. They stopped and she let go of Micha's hand. He sat down on an old dirty bench and rested while Riley walked around the dark room surveying any possible way out. She found none. Dishearten she sat down next to Micha and put her head in her hands. He looked at her as she pushed back her still wet hair. "What happened to your leg?" "What…Oh I don't know," She told him. He looked at her with concern. "You need a Band-Aid." She looked at him. "Yea well I will get one as soon as we get out of here." He smiled. "We will find a way out." He was reassuring her now. She looked at him and smiled. "You're damn right we will."

They smiled widely at each other. The two had formed a sort of bond throughout this whole thing. They understood eachother's frustrations and pain. "So where are your parents? Are they here?" She asked. Half of her wanted him to say yes, because that would mean that there was a chance that Sam and Dean were there too and she could really use there help right about now. Although now she wasn't so sure that that was a good thing as they were now faced with the unavoidable fear that they may never get out. "I…I dunno. Are yours?" She thought for a second. She wasn't sure where her dad was. She and the boys had been looking for him for months now. "My mom's dead, and I don't know where my dad is. I wish I knew where my brothers were though. We could use their help. Do you have any siblings?" He shook his head. "Do miss your brothers?" She thought about it. The truth was that her heart ached for them. The uncontrollable fear that she may never see them again was really making her want them more than she had even wanted them in her life. She just wanted to be able to feel safe again and she always felt safe with them. "Yea I miss them a lot…So where are you from?" She asked changing the subject. "Sioux Falls," He told her. "South Dakota?" He nodded.

She smiled at him. "Ok…well I'm going to go right over there are you gonna be ok? He nodded again and she got up. She walked about 12 feet to a large wall that didn't seem to fit in with any of the others. She was standing there trying to think of explanations when she was ripped out of her thoughts, by Micha's scream for help.

Instantly she spun around to see Micha being pulled by his leg into the water. "Micha," she screamed Lunging forward to grab his hand. She missed it and the young boy was successfully pulled in. Without so much as a thought she dove into the water and began swimming down through the thick goo. She needed to breath, but that didn't seen to matter. She pushed herself deeper and deeper through the mud trying to feel his arm or leg or anything else she could grab onto. She had been under for a few minuets and she could feel her life slipping away from her, but she wasn't just going to leave him. She fought harder to get to the bottom and she felt something grab her wrist and grip it tightly. It was not a child's hand. It was much stronger. She was sure that thing had her. She pulled away from it as hard as she could violently kicking at whatever had a hold of her. No matter how hard she fought she could seem to get away.

I'm almost done with the new chapter so it will be posted soon.


	7. Sioux Falls

This chapter is a little boring, because it's sort of leading up to everything so please bear with me on it :)

Also just a little disclaimer. Obviously I don't own Supernatural blah blah blah, but I do own Riley. And I also wanted to put out there that even though Sioux Falls is a real place, all other elements of the story are fictitious. Thanks!

**Part 4**

"Riley…Riley," Dean's voice rang through her ears as she regained consciousness. It took her a minute but she realized it was him who had her and she stopped fighting. She opened her eyes to see Sam and Dean staring down at her, each with expressions that could only be described as looks of panic. "You ok?" Sam asked a little out of breath. How long had she been fighting them?

All she could do was nod. The boys exchanged looks of worry, then slowly let go of her. She sat up and rubbed her wrists that had become red from having been restrained. "What the hell just happened," Dean asked looking at her with questioning eyes.

She thought for a second, then her eyes went wide as the memory came crashing down on her like a huge wave of water. She shot up from the floor and ran to her bag that was sitting beside her bed. "Come on we've got to go," She said frantically gathering all of her things and stuffing them in her duffle.

"Wait…What? Go where?" Sam asked as he stood up. She thought for a moment. Where had he said he was from? "Sioux Falls," She concluded zipping the bag up and throwing on her tattered leather jacket. "Sioux Falls….what South Dakota? Riley that's like 600 miles away from here" Dean told her. "Then we have to hurry. Come on get your stuff!" She threw the duffle over her shoulder and headed for the door, but was stopped by Sam. "Slow down ok. Tell us what's going on."

"Look I will fill you in on the way, but we need to go now!" "We're not going anywhere until you explain what the hell is going on," Dean announced in an authoritative voice that sounded almost identical to the one her father used when he was trying to make a point. "We do not have time for this," She said glaring defiantly. "Well make time!" He raised his voice a little to get the point across.

Normally, this would have been the time when she would have backed down and given in. She couldn't stand having Dean angry with her, she hated it. But not this time. This time was different. She snatched the keys up from the table by the door and moved so she was right in front of him staring him straight in the eyes. Her voice was quite, but cold and she spoke slowly as if to emphasize how serious she was. "I am not going to say this again. We have to go right now do you understand me. Right now. So unless you want to watch me drive away in your precious car by myself, you will get your crap and you will drive me to South Dakota. And if you think for a second that I am not 100% serious about this then all you need to do is look at me. I am not bluffing, so go get your stuff and meet me in the car." She held his gaze for a second longer then like a girl on a mission she walked out the door.

Sam and Dean stood there for a second in shock at what had just happened. Never in her life had they seen her act that way. They looked at each other in utter disbelief. Then finally, left with no other choice, they gathered their things and left the hotel room.

By the time she explained everything to them they were already half way there. At her request Dean had been speeding the entire way as she and Sam researched on their computers. They looked through news archives and even called a few of their dad's old contacts to try to get a handle on what exactly was going in, but none of them seemed to have a clue. There were no missing children's reports for any kids named Micah and there were no demonic omens recorded anywhere in the general area.

The more they researched without finding any information the more skeptical they became that this was more than just a nightmare. Even Riley started to think that maybe she had made a mistake. Maybe she had just dreamed it. It was possible, but she couldn't shake the feeling it was real. That place had been real. Micah had been real.

"Find anything?" She asked Sam. He turned around and looked at her sympathetically, "No…Sorry." She nodded as if to say it was ok. "I'm sorry Riley, but this all seems a little Nightmare on Elm Street to me, "Dean said looking at her through the rear view mirror. "Yea I know I caught you the first 30 times you said that. Ok I get it you don't believe me. That's fine, it doesn't change the fact that I know what I saw alright and regardless of what you think that kid is still out there. It wasn't a dream Dean," She replied in a frustrated voice.

Although it seemed like she was frustrated with him, the truth was that she more frustrated with herself for letting the kid out of her sight. She had promised to take care of him, and she had failed miserably. For all she knew he could be dead now and it would be her fault. "I do believe you Riley ok, I'm just not sure that you know what was real and what wasn't." She rolled her eyes. "You know what Dean save the I believe you believe speech ok, because I'm not buying."

Part of her expected him to fly off the handle at this remark but he didn't. In fact the look she actually received was more of a hurt one which made her soften her expression. She sighed. "I'm sorry okay. I don't mean to jump down your throat it's just that I need you to believe me when I say this wasn't a dream. I need you to trust me, because I need you to help me. Please." He looked at her face and honestly that was all it took. "Ok…Ok whatever this is we'll figure it out." She smiled thankfully and went back to researching on the laptop.

It was almost another two hours before they made it to South Dakota and the moment they arrived Riley was ready hit the ground running. Unfortunately, they didn't have any decent leads as to where they should look first. They started with all the usual places, hospitals, elementary schools, but no one seemed to have any idea of who this kid was. Not that she could blame them since the only information she was able to provide was his name and a vague description of what he looked like.

"I guess you were right Dean, looks like I'm nuts," She said as the three walked up the steps of the town's only mental institution. It was the only place they hadn't checked yet. He didn't say anything; he just patted her on the back and walked into the building. She made her way to the front desk where a woman of about 40 sat. "Hi, I was wondering if you had a patient here by the name of Micah. He would be about eight or nine years old." The nurse looked at her a little surprised, "We have a Micah Fields here, but he isn't eight."

"How old is he?" The nurse grabbed a file off a nearby shelf and looked through it. "He's fourteen." "Well can we talk to him?" She asked trying to hide her surprised expression. "No, I'm sorry that's not possible," The nurse replied in a tone that was a little less then friendly. "Why not?" "Micah Fields has been in a coma for almost six years," the nurse answered.

Whatever chance Riley had of hiding her expression was lost at that moment. It was then that Dean decided to step in. "Well we would really appreciate it if we could see him," He said with a confidence that Riley had clearly not yet mastered. The nurse looked at him with questioning eyes, but finally pointed down the hall. "Go down that corridor and take a right. Room 135." The three siblings flashed fake smiles and headed for the room.

"Looks like you're not nuts after all kiddo," Dean said as they made their way down the hall. She smiled "Guess Not. Hey, since when do they keep coma patients in the psych ward?" "Yea that's a good question," Sam agreed as they walked through the door of room 135. They stopped when they caught sight of the kid. Well the nurse was right about one thing, he defiantly was not eight.

"Is this the kid?" Dean asked. She looked him over, comparing him to the boy from her dream. "Yea it's him. He's older, but that's defiantly him," She replied. "Well boys and girls it looks like we have ourselves a case," Dean declared in a fake announcer voice. "Can I help you?" Came the voice of a doctor standing in the door frame.

The three turned and looked at him. "Yea actually, we're from a community college just outside of town and we're doing a case study on long-term comatose patients," Sam lied. Riley almost laughed, but caught herself. She loved the way Sam could find a way to say just about anything and make it sound believable. The doctor looked them over as if deciding whether or not to accept that answer. Eventually he gave in. "Ok. So what would you like to know?"

"Well first off, what exactly caused him to go into a coma?" Riley inquired. "Accidental drowning. He and some of his buddies were fooling around out by one of the local lakes and he fell into the water. We barely got him out in time." The doctor informed moving forward into the room. "We? You were there?" "Yea. One of his friends came and got me. Micah is my stepson." He explained checking the boy's monitors. "Oh. Ok, so that must be why he is here instead of one of the other hospitals in town?" "Yea his mother felt it would be best if he was cared for by family, so she had him transferred here."

"So, he's been in this coma for six years?" She asked looking from the doctor to Micah. "Yea just about." "Has he ever regained consciousness?" The doc shook his head, "Nope never." "Do you think he ever will?" "Well, we try to keep up hope that one day he might, but in most cases once they've been unconscious for a certain amount of time they don't usually wake up." "I'm sorry that must be hard." Sam said sympathetically. "We take it day to day. Listen, if you don't have any more questions I need to be going. I have other patients I need to get to."

"Sure just one more question. What lake did he fall into?" Riley asked trying to be as discreet as possible about her motives for asking... He gave her a strange look, but answered anyway, "Dorsett, It's about five miles up the road." "Thank you." "Let me know if you have any more questions," He offered as he headed for the door. "Oh and by the way, don't forget to sign the sheet by the door. We keep a log of all the visitors. It's hospital policy," He said motioning towards the clip board that was hanging on the door. Riley nodded and walked over to the sheet to sign.

She picked up the pen and began to sign, but stopped when she noticed a familiar name. "Hey guys," She called. "What?" The asked in unison as they walked over to her. "Check out the third name down." They looked at it and realized what she meant. The name read Orson Eastwood. "No way," Sam said in disbelief. "That's one of Dad's names," Dean concluded looking between his siblings. "Yea that's what I thought," She put down the clipboard and the three shared a look of complete shock. "What the hell was Dad doing here?" No one even bothered to try to answer for no one had any idea of what the answer was.


	8. What I have to do

**Part 5**

She hung up the phone after she got her dad's voicemail for the tenth time in a row. She had been trying to call all day to find out why their dad was on a case that apart from her dream had no reason to even be considered a case.

"Voicemail…again," She sighed throwing the phone on the bed. "You know you think the man could take a little time out to call back his own kid." "If Dad isn't answering I'm sure there is a good reason," Dean defended as usual. "You know I am so sick of hearing that. I mean at what point does that excuse just go completely out the window. After a year…two…three…tell me Dean at what point does I'm sure he has a good reason no longer qualify as a valid excuse?" It sounded like a rhetorical question, but Riley kept looking at him as if expecting an answer.

"Let's just figure out what's going on first then we can talk about Dad," Sam suggested trying to defuse the situation. He felt the same way his sister did, but he couldn't help but notice that his siblings were at their breaking points. They had been at each other's throats since Riley had had her dream. He knew that they were going to have it out at some point, but he definitely didn't want to be there when they did.

"Fine," She said moving over to the table Sam was sitting at. "What do you got?" "Micah Frank Fields, born October 27th, 1992 to Frank and Cheryl Fields. He…" Ok the biography is great Sammy, but get to the good stuff," Riley rushed. "Ok looks like when he was eight he and some friends were playing down at Dorsett Lake and the kid fell in. Just like the Doc said one of the boys went and got him. When they finally pulled him out he wasn't breathing. They did CPR and brought him back, but he never regained consciousness." "How long was he under? Does it Say?" Riley asked. Sam scanned the article. "Says they think it was about seven minutes."

"Ok so what he couldn't swim?" "No, it actually says that he was a great swimmer, but the water was so cold he basically froze. Probably saved his life though." "Why is that?" She asked looking at the article then at him. "Well drowning victims usually have a higher survival rate in cold water, since when the body temp falls the body needs less oxygen so it takes longer for the brain to die," He explained. "Way to go college boy. Now let's go see that lake, "She said grabbing her jacket and throwing the boys theirs.

When they got to the lake what they saw was a little less than impressive. "Uh…it looks like a toxic waste dump," Riley commented as the three made their way down to the water. The water was anything but clear, and all the plants and trees surrounding it had died. "How do you fall in there and not die? I mean geez." Sam grabbed the article from his pocket and unfolded it. The lake in the picture looked nothing like the lake that was in front of them. He showed it to the other two. "So what Micah drowns and the lake dies. Why?" Riley asked looking between Dean and Sam. They both just shrugged.

They walked around the lake for about an hour finding nothing except mud and water. "Well we ready to go?" Dean asked looking primarily at Riley who sighed disappointedly and nodded," Yea let's go." They started walking back to the car, but she stopped when she noticed something. "Hey wait," She said walking over to something in the mud. She dug her hands in and pulled something out. She pushed some of the mud off to reveal a thin candle. "Wow great work kiddo you found yourself a candle," Dean said sarcastically. "These look like the candles from the dream," She explained. "Ok so what do you think that means exactly?" Sam asked looking down at her. "I don't know," She answered looking around.

Then without warning she took off running in the opposite direction. They boys called after her, but she kept going. She stopped and pulled out another candle. She held it up and showed them. "Awesome," Dean said unenthusiastically as he tried to kick some of the mud of his boots. "Riley, what are you looking for?" Sam asked looking at her like she was nuts. They both were actually. "I don't know. I mean in the dream there was this cave thing and it was filled with these," She explained holding up the candles. "Sure it wasn't a boiler room?" Dean mocked referring to the Freddy Kruger movies. "Ha ha. You're hilarious," She said giving a fake laugh and rolling her eyes. "Look I just think maybe we should look around a little more."

"Look around for what…a cave?" Sam asked. "Look I know it sounds crazy ok, but you thought I was nuts when I told you about the kid and he's real. Maybe this cave thing is real too." She looked at them with pleading eyes. They looked at each other then back at her and she knew she had them. "Fine, but let's pick it up tomorrow. It's getting Dark." She looked at them and nodded. "Ok."

The Next Morning

It was just after five when Sam walked into the room carrying three coffees and a bag of donuts. The closing door woke Dean up who as usual had slept soundly. He opened his eyes and looked over to the other bed. It was empty. Sam noticed and pointed to the table where Riley was sleeping. She was slumped over in her chair with her head lying on the computer keyboard. Dean rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh. He had to admit she looked somewhat adorable like that. He knew the moment would pass as soon as she woke up and opened her mouth though.

"How long has she been like that?" Dean whispered sitting up and taking one of the coffees from Sam. "I tried to get her to move to the bed around three, but she said she was still working. Then she passed out about an hour ago." "Did she find anything?" "Yea actually she did," Sam said walking over to Riley. He gently lifted her head, pulled out the computer, then set her head back down on the table. He carried the laptop over to Dean and showed him the websites she had found.

"Ok first off she looked up Frank Fields. Turns out Micah's Dad was actually a patient in the same psychiatric hospital as Micah, although for different reasons. Guess who the Doctor was." "The step-dad?" Dean asked taking a sip of the coffee. "Yep, that's probably how he met Micah's mom." "Picking up chicks in a mental institution. You sly dog. So what was he in for?"

"Couple years after Micah was born the dad started having strange dreams, which eventually led to him having hallucinations, which eventually led to him telling people he could read their minds, which eventually led to him getting locked up in the mental institution. He was there until he died a few years later. "So maybe the dad wasn't crazy like everyone thought and maybe the kid inherited it." "That's my best guess." "Ok. So how did he die?" Dean asked running his fingers through his messy hair. "Suicide cut his wrists with a piece of glass from a broken mirror." "Yikes…that sucks." "Yea"

`"Alright so say the kid did inherit it, why Riley, I mean why did he pick her to go on his little dream quest." "We actually have a theory about that too. See when the dad was alive he used to tell people he could pull things out of their minds. He could see their thoughts, dreams, fears, you name it. "Yea so…" "So we think that when Dad was here he was working the same case were are, but when he got here all he saw was a comatose kid so her left thinking case closed. "Ok..." Dean said still not following. "So we're thinking that when Dad was near him the kid pulled some stuff out of Dad's head. Caught a glimpse of Riley and was able to…I dunno like link himself to her somehow. I mean that's the only explanation we can think of." Sam explained shrugging.

"Wow…that's creepy." "Yea tell me about. And that's not it. Riley did a little research on the lake, check this out," Sam said pulling up a map of the lake and showing it to his brother. "You know that cave Riley was talking about. Turns out she's right it is there. It's pretty well hidden so you wouldn't be able to find it unless you knew where to look, but it's definitely there," Sam explained. "Great…yea let me tell you how excited I am to get that I told you so from her." Dean sighed standing up and heading for the bathroom.

Once they got back to the lake it wasn't too long before they found what they were looking for. After clearing the entrance the three siblings made their way in. It was pitch black, but with the help of some high powered flashlights and a couple of lanterns they were able to move around pretty well. The each set down a lantern on opposite sides of the room.

"Hey you guys remember the time we almost burned down that forest outside of Tulsa?" Dean asked looking at his siblings. "How could I forget, Dad was pissed for like three days." "Hey if you would have just stuck to the story we would've been fine." "Dean, you wanted me to tell Dad I had a seizure and knocked over his lantern." Riley recalled setting down another lamp. "Yea and he would have bought it too. I mean seriously Dad thought you were incapable of lying to him until you were like fourteen. Then he finally figured it out." She laughed knowing that it was totally true.

"Alright so, is this the place you saw in your dream?" Sam asked. She scanned the room. It was much darker then it had been in the dream, so she wasn't 100% sure until she saw the pool of water. It was the same pool that Micah had been pulled into. As her eyes began to adjust to the light she began to notice more and more things that were the same as in her dream. They only notable difference was that it was not as big as she remembered and the maze of hallways and doors she had gotten lost in were no longer there.

"Yea this is it. It's a little different, but this is definitely it," She answered as she began to explore more. "So what exactly are we looking for in here?" Dean asked shinning a light on a nearby wall. "I'll let you know when I find it."

Unfortunately, she never did. They had walked around inside the cave for almost two full hours with no luck. The only thing they found were a couple more old candles and a few dead birds. "Well gang I think that a wrap. What do you say we make like a Tom and Cruise," Dean announced laughing at himself. Riley and Sam just looked at him. "Dude, could you be more of a loser?" Riley asked rolling her eyes. "He's right though Ri, there's nothing here," Sam concluded looking at her sympathetically. "Yea I know. I just don't get it. If there is nothing to find then what's the point. I mean why did I dream about this place?" She was talking out loud, but it was more like she was asking herself. "I don't know," Was the only answer she got. "Alright. We can go, but I wanna stop by the hospital real quick." Even though they didn't understand what she thought it would accomplish they agreed.

Once they got there they went straight to Micah's room, ignoring the sneer they got from the receptionist. However this time when they walked in Micah was gone. In his place was an old woman who had to be at least eighty. "Is this the right room?" Riley asked looking at the room number." "Room 135, yea this is it," Sam confirmed looking at her.

"Hey, do you know what happened to the kid who was in here yesterday?" Riley asked as she approached the old woman. The woman didn't answer at first; she just sat there, staring at them. "Uh…ok creepy," Dean said after an awkward silence. The three turned to leave, but stopped when they heard the women's voice behind them, "They moved him to the county hospital." "Why?" Riley asked as she moved back into the room."Took a turn for the worst they said. Said he won't make it through the night." "Why, what happened?" the old lady shrugged, "Nobody knows."

Riley moved back over to the boys. They spoke quietly so the old woman couldn't over hear. "After six years he just takes a turn for the worst out of nowhere. Coincidently just a day after we get here. What the hell is going on?" She asked looking from Sam to Dean. "I don't know, but we better figure it out fast, because if she's right we don't have a lot of time." Dean and Riley nodded in agreement. "So what do we do now?" I guess we go to the other hospital and see what we can find out. And I think one of us needs to go find out as much as possible about that lake," Sam suggested.

"Ok we'll go to the hospital and Sam you go see what…," Dean started, but was interrupted."Stay away from Dorsett," she warned from across the room. The all looked at her in shock. How had she heard them?

"Why? What do you know about Dorsett?" Riley asked as she moved closer to her. "I know it's evil. I know it took that little boy just as it took countless others," She answered in a disturbingly calm voice. "What do you mean others?" Sam questioned. "The other children. Takes one about every ten years or so," She explained. "We did tons of research on that lake. Nothing came up about any other drownings." "Well of course it didn't. That's not something the town wants to advertise."

"Are you telling us that you think the town knows about this and lets it happen? Like a sacrifice?" Riley asked moving in even further. "I don't think, I know." "Why the hell would they do that?" Dean asked. "To preserve the town of course," She explained matter-of-factly. "So what is it? A pagan god?" The women snickered at this which prompted a what hell look from the siblings.

"It's not a god. It's a witch." "A witch?" They looked at each other then back at the woman. "So what it takes the kids and puts them into comas. Why doesn't she just kill them?" Riley asked suspisiously. "She feeds on them up until their deaths. Then she snatches another one," She explained. "How do you know all this?" The old woman shrugged, "I hear things."

"Ok, but if that's true then why is Micah dying. He should have another four years before he dies." "He's not like the others. She isn't able to feed on him as well as she did with the others. He's blocking her out of his head. Using that mind power of his to hold her back. But he can't break free. Not completely."

"Ok, but that still doesn't explain why he is dying." "He is dying because of you," She announced. "They know you three are snooping around. Their afraid you'll find them out." "So their trying to get rid of the evidence," Riley concluded looking at Sam and Dean.

"So this witch, where did she come from?" Dean questioned "No one really knows for sure. She's just always been here." "Do you know where she's buried or if she was burned or something?" "Nope not a clue." "Awesome," Dean said sarcastically. "So if we kill her, will it save Micah?" Riley asked hopefully. "Nope, that boy is caught up in a mind war. He's stuck in there." The old women replied tapping her finger on her temple. "So how do we get him out?" "You can't. He has to find his own way out," "What if he can't. I mean he's only eight in there. What if he doesn't know how to leave?" The women looked at Riley and shrugged as if to say too bad he's screwed. Riley stood there for moment thinking then finally spoke up, "Can someone lead him out?" "I suppose so, but his mind is walled in. Has been for years. Ain't no one getting in there."

"I can. I already have been. It was like a dream…or at least I thought it was. I was with him, but I got pulled out too soon." "Have you had anymore dreams?" "No just that one. I tried to, but it didn't happen." "Well my best guess is that he had a grip on you, but he couldn't hold it because you woke up."

"So what do I do?" "Well the only thing I can think of is to make it so you can't wake up. That way you won't get pulled out." They all looked at her sideways. "How the hell is she supposed to do that?" Dean asked. They looked at her, but she didn't respond. It took a moment, but Riley eventually realized what she was suggesting.

"You're saying that I have to die…aren't you?" She asked slowly. This caused both Sam and Dean's eyes to widen. "No, you don't necessarily have to die. You just need to put yourself in the same position that he is in." "You mean comatose?" Sam asked putting the puzzle together. "I'd say your best chance of connecting would be to go the same way he did," She suggested.

"You mean drown?" Riley asked. The old woman nodded. This prompted both boys to launch a flurry of protests. "Hell no. You're out of your mind lady. No…absolutely not. Forget it." Dean said shaking his head. "Dean it's the only way to save the kid." "No way Riley. You're not doing it. It's not happening." "Riley we aren't going to drown you," Sam added.

"Yes you are. I have to do this. Look I'm not going to stay under long enough to die I'm…" Dean interrupted her. "No you just want to be put into a coma. That's so much better Riley." "Dean…" She started. "Nope…nope that's the end of it. Thanks crazy lady for the info, it's been a pleasure," Dean said sarcastically before heading out the door and going to the car. Sam and Riley followed and even though the car ride was silent, once they got to the motel the arguing started again.

"Guys, I know this sucks, but I have got to help him. I'm the only one who can. If I don't he'll die," She argued making sure to keep her voice low."Riley, you don't even know how you are going to get out. Hell we don't even know if it is possible to get out," Dean reminded as he took of his jacket and threw it on the bed. "I'll figure it out once I'm in." He looked at her in disbelief. "You'll figure it out once you're in? Oh yea that's a great plan Riley. I feel so much better now." "Dean…" "Riley what happens if you can't figure it out. Have you even thought of that?" Sam asked looking down at her. "I will figure it out ok trust me." "What if you don't? What if you get there and there isn't a way out? What then?" "Then I guess I'll die, but either way I am doing this."

"No you are not. Do you understand me. Over my dead body. This is not happening. I'm not gonna let it." "I'm sorry Dean, but you don't have a choice. With or without you I am going to do this. Either your going be there to pull me out before I go under for good, or I'm gonna tie a damn cinderblock to my ankle, jump in the lake, then you can explain to Dad why his daughter is at the bottom of a muddy lake. This statement made both Sam and Dean physically sick to their stomachs and although she wouldn't admit it, it had the same effect on her.

They were silent for a few minutes until Dean finally spoke. It was quiet and solemn. In fact it was the most serious she had ever seen him. He shook his head. "I'm sorry Riley, but I won't let you do it. I can't." "Look there has got to be another way we just have to find it," Sam insisted. "There is no other way. And even if there was, we don't have enough time to look for it. This is our only shot." "Fine, then I'll do it," Dean announced standing up. "You know as well as I do that that won't work. He isn't connected to you. Either of you. He singled me out for a reason. It has to be me and it has to be now."

"Look I don't want the kid to die, but this plan…this plan is crazy and I am not going to sacrifice you to save him," Dean said trying to reason with her. "I know it is ok. I mean do you think I want to do this, I don't. I'm terrified in fact, but I promised that kid I would get him out of there alive. I can't just leave him. Please. I need you to be there. I need you to help me do this."

She looked both of them in the eyes like she had done so many times before when she wanted something, but this time it was different. It wasn't the same sad-eyed look she had perfected over the years to get her way. This time it was real. "Riley we don't even know how long to keep you under," Sam pointed out. "Well the article you found said that he was under for seven minutes so let's go with that."

"Riley please…please don't ask us to do this. Please," Dean pleaded. She looked at him for a moment then to Sam and for a split-second she almost backed down. Not for herself, but for them. Because she didn't want to hurt them. She didn't want to put them in this situation. But then she remembered her promise to the kid and she realized she didn't have a choice.

"I'm sorry. I know this is asking too much. I know, but I have to do this. I am responsible for him now," She explained sympathetically."Why? Why are you responsible for him, you don't even know him?" "Because he chose me to do this and because I swore I would get him out." "Yea, but Riley you didn't know…" She interrupted Sam "It doesn't matter. I have to do it."

"I get it Riley I do, but I can't do it. I'm sorry I just can't," Dean said as he turned away from her and leaned on the back of a chair. "Yea me either." Sam agreed. She looked at both of them doing her best to not start crying. She felt guiltier in that moment then she had in her entire life.

"Guys…you think you're protecting me, but you're not. If you don't help me then I'm gonna have to do it alone and I don't want to die, but I will if I have to." She was quiet for a second then continued. "You're my big brothers and I would give anything not to have to ask you to do this, but I need you there. If you want to protect me then you have to do this for me…Please. I don't want to do this alone."

Everything stood still for a moment until Dean finally turned around and looked at Sam. The two nodded at each other nodded and he turned to Riley. She could tell he was trying not to cry. He took in a deep breath as if preparing himself for the words he was about to say. "Ok," He said almost in a whisper. "I'll do it." She smiled thankfully, then turned to Sam, who too looked like her was going to cry. He just nodded. They quietly stood there for a moment then Riley spoke up. "Ok…Let's get this over with."


	9. The Drowning

Sorry for the wait. It took me forever to find time to write this. I promise I will keep updating at least until this whole story line is over it just might take me a little time. **(Hopefully I'll start another one after this one is over. I probably will if people still like the story when this whole drowning ordeal is over. :) **

Ok again I would just like to remind everyone I am not a doctor and I have no Idea whether or not a person would actually survive this or not so it may sound completely unbelievable, but I'm trying to make it sound as real as possible! :)

Thanks for everyone who reviewed.

**Part 6**

After the decision had been made to go ahead with the drowning plan they had decided they needed help and called one of their Dad's close friends Grady. He had been a doctor for almost twenty years before he became a hunter and on top of that he only lived about an hour and a half away. He had tried to argue with them, but eventually had given in and had agreed to come.

The three siblings were all at different corners of the room waiting. Sam was sitting at the table looking on the internet, trying to learn as much as he could about drowning. Riley sat on one of the beds trying to hide the fact that she was virtually terrified about what was about to happen, and Dean just stood by the door staring at it. He was silently praying that Grady would never arrive, but he knew that at some point he would and then he would have to drown the only person on the planet who had been with him through everything.

No one spoke for no one knew what to say. They all just sat there trying to get themselves ready for what was coming. Finally, they heard a knock at the door and they knew it was time. They all took ragged breaths as Dean opened the door and let him in.

"Hi Grady," Riley greeted trying to sound cheerful, a task she failed miserably at.

"Don't hi me young lady are you out of your mind?" He asked pulling her into a hug. She didn't answer. She knew she was out of her mind to do this, but it didn't change the fact that she had to.

"Thanks for coming Grady," Sam said getting up to receive a hug from their old friend. Then he looked at Dean.

"Well boy…get over here and give me a hug." Dean flashed him the most sincere smile her could muster and moved in to hug him. It had been years since they had seen him. They had all missed him, but they had bigger things on their minds. Once the two broke apart Grady stopped and looked each of them over.

"My God you guys got big." Again they all gave fake smiles. "You should know I called your Daddy." The three looked at him.

"Did you get a hold of him?" Dean asked.

"Nope voicemail." Dean and Riley both sighed, but for opposite reasons. Riley was relieved, because she knew that if Grady told him what she was planning to do he would try to stop her. This was actually the same reason that Dean had been disappointed. He wished that their dad would come. He would stop her, hell he would chain her to the bed if her had to. Grady looked at Riley and cupped her face with his hands.

"You sure you wanna do this?" He asked. In that moment all eyes were on her, praying she would say no. Praying she would change her mind. She wasn't the type of person who liked a lot of attention, although she had to admit that she was often the center of it. At least when it came to her family. She had become used to it, but not attention like this. This was a whole new type.

Her entire life she had had most of the decisions made for her. Especially when they were working a case. Someone was always telling her what to do, what to say, where to go, how to act. The list was endless, but not today. Today she was the one calling the shots and with one word from her she could put an end to the entire situation. To be honest a big part of her wanted to, but she knew she couldn't. She would never be able to forgive herself if she did.

"Yea…I'm sure." She confirmed with a deep breath. With that the four walked into the bathroom.

They had originally planned to do it at the lake, but eventually decided that the motel was a much better choice. For one thing they really didn't want her inhaling the water at that toxic waste dump that was once a lake. Second, they didn't want to attract a lot of attention from the townspeople. They weren't too keen on the idea of getting arrested for attempted murder not to mention the fact that Riley would end up at the same hospital that was "taking care" of Micah. She wouldn't last long there and they knew it.

That was actually why they had called Grady. They needed someone with a medical background who they trusted. Grady fit the position perfectly. Plus, it was no secret that he had a soft spot for Riley. He had met her as a pig-tailed seven-year-old and since then he was wrapped around her little finger. It may have been because she reminded him of the two little girls he had lost before he became a hunter. She did tend to have that affect on people though so who knows. His soft spot didn't stop him from telling her how stupid, reckless, and most of all crazy her plan was, but they knew in the end he would come though.

The bathroom was extremely small so it had been decided that the siblings would be in the bathroom and Grady would wait to receive her after she was out. After he went over with the boys exactly what they were supposed to do for the 300th time he went to Riley and hugged her.

"You're crazy, you know that?" He asked with a small smile.

"Crazy like a fox. Its kinda part of my charm right?" She asked shrugging cutely and smiling.

"Crazy like your father is more like it," He corrected kissing long dark hair and walking out to get everything ready for her.

Now normally being called crazy isn't much of a complement, but being compared to John was. At least in their minds anyway. She smiled to herself for a second, almost having forgotten what she was about to do. She was immediately reminded as the sound of running water echoed though the bathroom.

That was when it all started to seem real. She was really going to do this. Suddenly, she felt herself starting to shake as the anxiety she had been trying so hard to hide began to rise to the surface. It wouldn't matter though, not after she got in the freezing water. No one would be able to notice.

She turned around and looked at her brothers. Both of their faces had gone extremely pale and neither one of them would look at her. They looked even more scared then she had imagined they would and again she was plagued with guilt and self-doubt.

If she died tonight, they would never be able to forgive themselves and who knows their dad might even blame them too. This would destroy her family to the point of no recovery and she knew it. She wanted to stop it, but she couldn't. She wondered if this was how her dad felt every time he made a decision like this, or more importantly Dean when he was calling the shots.

She was sort of in her own little world of thought when the water suddenly stopped and she was pulled out of it. Her eyes again moved to her brothers only this time their eyes were on her too. She wondered how long they had been looking at her.

"Okay," Came Dean's hoarse voice through the silence of the bathroom. It didn't sound like her brother and it made her want to cry, but she didn't. She refused to.

She moved forward towards the bathtub that was a little over half way filled with water now. She went to step in, but stopped when she felt Dean grasp her arm. He had done it with the intention of helping her in, but that had changed once he felt how bad she was shaking. She hadn't wanted him to feel it, but she knew he had. She looked at him and for the first time since he had agreed to help her they locked eyes.

Almost instinctively he pulled her into him and the two hugged tighter then they had in their lives. It took everything she had not to start sobbing, and even though she didn't know it she wasn't the only one. She felt Sam's hand on her back, and although he didn't let go of her completely Dean did release one of his arms so she could lean into Sam too.

Truthfully, none of the siblings really knew how long they had stood like that. It was the sound of Grady's voice from the other room that brought them back to reality.

"I don't hear splashing," he shouted. The boys each managed to smile and let out a small laugh. Riley however laughed out loud, although it was somewhat muffled by Sam's shirt.

"Hey we're having a moment here," She yelled slightly pulling back so she could be heard.

"Well hurry the hell up I'm getting old here." He shot back. That's what she loved most about Grady, his ability to lighten any situation with a joke. It was a skill that the three of them had also mastered. Although it was more often used by Riley and Dean than by Sam, but he did have his moments.

"Alright…Alright…Alright," She said first loud enough for Grady to hear, then softer to the boys, and finally a whisper for herself.

The three pulled away from each other as she turned to get into the tub. With one brother holding each of her arms she lowered herself into the freezing water. And she let out a tiny scream when the flesh on her lower back hit the ice cold water. The tank top and shorts she was wearing didn't offer her much protection from the sharp, dagger like pain delivered to her body by the sudden flood of freezing water.

"How… How long do I have to be… in here before…?" She asked a well as she could through her shivering.

"Grady said a few minutes so your body temperature can drop to where we need it," Sam answered as he and Dean kneeled down beside the tub. She just nodded that she understood.

They both looked at her sympathetically as she pulled her legs to her chest to try to control her shivering. She looked so small at that moment that Dean had to fight the urge to pull her out and tell her that he had changed his mind and he wasn't going to let her do it. Let her blame him for stopping it, let her hate him instead. He probably would have done it too, if he hadn't been worried about what she would do to herself if pushed to it. He knew that she had said it in desperation, but he truly believed her when she said that she was willing to die to save this kid if she had to. Instead, he just put his hand on her back and motioned for Sam to move to the other side of him so he could hold her legs.

It had been decided that Dean would be the one to hold her upper body under while Sam held her legs to keep her from kicking. He was more than willing to relinquish the job to Dean. He didn't want to be the one that kept her from coming up from air. He knew Dean didn't want the job either, but like everything else that had to do with Riley, Dean felt it was "his responsibility."

A few minutes passed and it was finally time to do what they had all been dreading since it had been brought up.

"Ok," Sam said looking at the clock next to him. "It's been long enough." He swallowed hard and watched her as she uncoiled her legs.

"You don't have to do this Riley, no one is going to blame you for stopping," Dean assured her continuing to rubbing circles on her back, which she truthfully could barely feel. She looked at him and smiled the best she could as she shook her head no. She knew he'd try once more to talk her out of it before they got started. He swallowed hard and nodded

"Okay, Are you ready?" he asked trying to keep his voice from cracking.

She nodded and started to lean back. Dean knew she had to be almost completely numb so he got up to help her. He held her waist with one hand and the other supported her upper back and neck while he started to lower her down.

"Wait," She said putting her cold hand on his arm. He looked at it then at her praying that she was going to tell him to stop.

"Look, I'm….gonna try really…really hard not to struggle too much here ok, but…but I have a feeling that…after a couple of….minutes I'm gonna really think that this…that this idea really, really sucks and I'm gonna…want to get up," She stopped for a second and looked at them both in the eyes. "Don't let me." She said simply. "Cuz…I don't wanna do this…again…Okay?"

They two looked at her and nodded slowly, which was the only thing could bring themselves to do.

"Thank you," Was the last thing she said before she let out a small gasp, which was actually more of a sob, and proceeded to push herself under the water. Sam started the timer and the boys looked at each other one last time before focusing on her.

She laid completely still in the clear view of the brothers as the timer ticked away what could be the last minutes of her life. Both Sam and Dean had their hands on her, but they weren't holding her down. They were just resting on her, waiting.

After about a minute and a half she started to tense up and she clenched her fists as tightly as she could. This was their cue to get ready, because they knew she was about to start struggling. At this point they only needed to apply a little bit of pressure to keep her down.

She was able to hold out like that for about another minute, but the point finally came when she couldn't take it anymore. She started to kick and fight to get up. As the seconds passed she fought harder and harder to breath, but as they had promised they held her down.

While Sam had been crying from the moment she started to show distress, Dean had managed to hold out as he held her shoulders down under the water. He was trying to be the strong one. It wasn't until he felt her small hands grasp his arms and try to pull him away that he lost it. He closed his eyes and turned his head away from the struggling girl who he had such an instinct to protect. He wanted to let her up so badly. He clenched his eyes as tight as he could, but a few tears managed to escape anyway.

Her fighting got weaker and weaker until it eventually stopped all together. They were both thankful and terrified that she had finally passed out. Both of them were drenched with water, as was the floor, but they didn't seem to notice. From that point on they kept her held down, but they turned their attention to the timer. When it hit six minutes Sam called for Grady to get ready.

They watched with wide eyes as the seconds ticked away on that last minute. The instant it hit 7:00 Dean snatched her up out of that tub and ran her into the other room so Grady could do his part.

They had expected her not to be breathing when they pulled her out, but to see it was so much harder than they had planned for. The seconds passed like minutes as Grady did CPR on her trying to get her to take a breath. Sam and Dean's fear grew as they saw Grady becoming more and more agitated that she wasn't breathing. Finally, she took a breath, and so did they. They hadn't realized it at the time, but they too had been holding their breaths.

After Grady gave them the conformation that she was alive they started to wonder if it had worked. Whether or not she was where she had planned to be. Then a whole new fear set in as they wondered whether she was going to find her way out of not.

**I'll try to get the next part done as soon as possible!**


	10. I'm back

Ok So I have not written on this Story for quite a while, over a year, maybe two. But due to the recent reviews I've gotten I have decided to write a new chapter. After reading the story for the first time in a long time I realized that I really left you guys hanging at the end. Sorry about that. I'm not sure when it will be up, but I'm going to start writting tonight. I'm not 100% sure where I'm going to go with the story which will be the hardest part of updating, but I'll do my best to make it interesting. I am considering moving into the future to around season 3 or 4 and then perhaps back again, but I haven't decided if thats the best idea. Let me know what you guys think, and if anyone has any ideas they want to put out there feel free to share. It is going to take me a little bit to get into it again, but I'll do my best:)

Thanks Everyone


End file.
